powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Summoning
The power to summon a weapon from anywhere. Sub-power of Weapon Manipulation. Technique of Summoning. Not to be confused with Summon Weaponry. Also Called *Weapon Teleportation Capabilities The user can summon any weapon/weapons to wherever the user is located. Applications * Summoning Combat * Weapon Calling Variations * Living Factory Associations * Dimensional Storage * Empathic Weaponry * Infinite Supply * Remote Teleportation * Summoning * Weapon Arsenal * Weapon Manipulation Limitations * May only be able to summon a specific weapon. * May only be able to summon weapons connected to the user. Known Users See also Hammerspace and Hyperspace Arsenal. Known Objects *Arms Device (Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero) *Mystery Box (Call of Duty) *Seiker Family Guardian Stone (Elsword) *Conwell (Elsword) *Weapon ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) *Certain Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) *Soulsword (Marvel Comics) Gallery Demon_Armor_Incursio.png|Tatsumi (Akame Ga Kill!) summoning the Demon Armor: Incursio onto himself. Carnage_Incarnate_Grand_Chariot.png|Wave (Akame Ga Kill!) summoning the Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot onto himself. Kokujo_Tengen_Myo-O.png|Sajin Komamura (Bleach) summoning the armor giant weapon, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Senbonzakura_Kageyoshi.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) summoning innumerable amount of blades via his Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Konjiki_Ashisogi_Jizo.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) summoning the living weapon, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. Syaoran_summon_sword.png|Syaoran Li (Cardcaptor Sakura) summoning his jian. Evil-chris-o.gif|Darklighters (Charmed) can summon their crossbows and poisonous arrows. Aldritch Dark Souls body.jpg|Aldrich, Devourer of the Gods (Dark Souls III) is able to instantly summon illusionary replicas of weapons that he has dreamed of, such as the Lifehunt Scythe. Devil_Sword_Dante_Summon.gif|Dante (Devil May Cry series) summoning his Devil Sword Dante. File:Hol_Horse's_Emperor.gif|Hol Horse (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders) summons his Stand, Emperor. Sora Keyblade.gif|Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) summoning his Keyblade. Antibug Ladybug Anticharm.png|In contrast to Ladybug's "Lucky Charm" ability, Antibug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) has the power of "Anti-Charm"… Ladybug Antibug Weapon.png|…allowing her to create powerful offensive weapons. Summoningshellkotetsu.jpg|Kōtetsu Hagane (Naruto) summoning his gigantic mace. File:SCP-076-2_-_Able.png|SCP-076-2 - "Able" (SCP Foundation) Amyhammer.gif|Amy Rose's (Sonic the Hedgehog) is able to call the Piko Piko Hammer out hammerspace at will. Amethyst_Whips.gif|Most Gems (Steven Universe) have personal weapons they can summon at will. These include Amethyst's whip, … Garnet_Fists.gif|… Garnet's gauntlets, … Ruby Glove Steven Universe.gif|…Ruby's glove… Eyeball_knife.gif|…Eyeball's knife… Holly Blue Agate Whipe Steven Universe.png|…Holly Blue Agate's electric whip… Jasper Steven Universe Summoning Helmet.gif|… Jasper's crash-helmet … Pearl (Steven Universe) creates a spear from her gem.gif|… and Pearl's spear. Steven Universe Shield.gif|Steven Universe (Steven Universe), a half-gem hybrid, summoning his mother's shield. Weapon Master H.png|Weapon Master (Valkyrie Crusade) can summon millions of swords. Mess.GIF|The Flat Sisters (Marchen Awakens Romance) can turn their hands into blades at will due to the Ghost ÄRM, Scalpel. Version Lance.GIF|General (Marchen Awakens Romance) can change his hand into a weapon depending on which side Pause's Ghost ÄRM, Verfile lands on. Weapon ÄRM, Napalm Death.png|Halloween (Marchen Awakens Romance) brings out a cannon that can shoot beams of fire with his Weapon ÄRM, Napalm Death. Scythe Hand.GIF|Sarah Band (Marchen Awakens Romance) uses a Ghost ÄRM to transform her hand into a scythe. Magik.jpg|Illyana Rasputina/Magic (Marvel Comics) created the powerful Soulsword from her own spiritual energy. File:Mystery_Box_Town_BOII.png|Mystery Box (Call of Duty series) can summon weapons from various different timelines and give it to the user who bought it. Chung.png|With Guardian Stone given by his father on his birthday, Chung (Elsword) can summon his armor and giant cannon anytime he wants. SheathKnight.png|After obtained a scabbard name Conwell during his quest,Elsword Knight (Elsword) can summon second great sword Conwell anytime he wants Dante_maifest_Devil_Sword_Dante).gif|Dante (Devil May Cry series) summoning his Devil Sword Dante. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Summoning Category:Spatial Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers